God Only Knows What I'd Be Without You
by dannysgirls
Summary: Ginny's been harboring a crush on Harry forever. Harry's going out with cho, but will it last? and will Ginny finally get what she wants? and if she does, will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note-Ok this isn't the best. I wrote it when I was bored. Let me know if you like it! Sirius is NOT dead...

Disclaimer: I wish..a.k.a. no.

People were always fascinated by his eyes, but it was more than fascination for me. It was and obsession. His eyes could hypnotize me.

Lucky guess. My names Ginny Weasley. Sister of Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley- all of whom are older than me, as luck may have it. My closest brother is Ron is only a year older than me, and happens to be the best friend of Harry Potter, a legend in himself- and the love of my life. Want to know the weirdest part? Harry has no clue. He has no clue that a person who has been like a sister him all his life is in love with him. I've spent night after night praying, crying, and hoping that he would one day realize how much I love him...and he never did.

It has now been 9 years since I first set eyes on Harry Potter. We have both graduated from Hogwarts. He is working with the Chuddley Cannons, and is the best on their team. I-well I just moved out of my house, live in my own apartment and have a job at Hogwarts as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, hoping to last longer than a year.

So today's his 21st birthday. It's at my moms house. Everyone willbe there. Me, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Percy, Penelope, Bill, Charlie, my Mom, Dad, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Harry..and here's the worst part...Cho.

Ron and Hermione had been going out since 6th year. They are so in love it's sick- but yet of course so am I with the exception of my man not knowing, so it's different. Fred has been going with Angelina for 3 years and are engaged. George and Alicia- the same amount as Fred and Angelina, but they are not engaged. Harry and Cho: since he graduated which would be two years. It hurts. You have no clue what I go through. Seeing him there hugging her, kissing her, laughing. There'll all so happy and they think I am too. But I'm not. I'm miserable. I act happy when he walks through the door. And part me of is, but the rest of me is screaming.

When he walked through the door with his hand around Cho's waist, and laughing, I melted. He looked so good. A white clean shirt. Black hair as crazy as ever. Dark, black, slick glasses. And jeans that fit perfectly. I looked at what Cho was wearing. Well wearing wouldn't necessarily fit. Nothing would. It was a freaking little jean mini skirt that barely covered her(well I think you get the point), a pink tube top that showed half her stomach, and little flip-flops. I looked at what I was wearingA knee length denim skirt, a pink tank top and sneakers. My stomach wasn't showing, nor was like my ENTIRE leg, but I thought I looked alright.

As I wa_s _day dreaming, he spotted me.

"_Ginny!"_ he said, grabbing me by the waist and giving me a big hug, practically lifting me off his feet. I laughed and patted him on his back, but I guess I looked like I was having too much fun, because Cho hit him on the shoulder, and he put me down. He took off his sun glasses (he got contacts from the muggle store a while back), and looked at me. "Ginny you look great. How have you been?" I didn't know how to answer that so I just said, "Fine, and thank you," figuring it was better than saying "Actually Harry I'm miserable. I love you. You love that slut over there. How do you THINK I am?"

"So -uh - is everyone else outside?" he asked.

"Yupp. Awaiting the arrival of Harry the great." I said, winking adn bowing. He laughed, and walked past me, dragging Cho along with him. I turned to walk upstairs, but he caught me by the arm.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh just to the bathroom. Go out there. They are all dying to see you." He waited for a second. Then went outside looking confused. I went to my room _a_nd sighed. Well he did hug me, but then again he has been doing that for the last 5 years. Not that it means anything, but it just means that we grew up, and that he thinks I am over that crush I had on him in my 2nd year.

Once I got to the bathroom I just sat on the toilet. I thought back to the day he graduated.

FLASHBACK

On that day the he, Ron, and Hermione graduated, I watched in the background. When he was done I met him while he was taking off his gown.

"Harry! Congratulations!"

"Oh- uh- thanks Ginny," he said. But I saw something different. He seemed to be crying.

"Harry- uh- are u alright?" I asked.

"Um well...not really Gin, you see. Well today is the last day of Hogwarts. Where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do? This way the ONLY real home I ever had...beside for your place o'course."

"Look Harry," I said, " You know my parents LOVE you. You can stay with us whenever u like. When I graduate I am gonna by myself a house- and your always welcome there. Ron and Hermione- well they are gonna be moving in together in about a year...and I'll be willing to bet anything that you would be welcome there too. And sooner or later you're gonna get a job so you'll have money for your own place."

He looked at me, weirdly, then said, "You know, Gin, I know we never talked much, but I always felt really close to you. Maybe it was because of what happened in your first year, but uh I've always felt confident in you. Thanks." Then, out of no where, he leaned down and kissed me. A soft gentle kiss. That was meant merely as a thank- you kiss. But we both knew it was more than that. When he pulled away he just stared at me, apparently shocked that his best friends' little sister could have that much of an effect on him, i dont know whether or not is was just my imagination but he seemed to be leaning in, as if to - no that couldn't be happening. Then, as if Mother Nature was keeping us apart, Cho walked in.

"Harry! Uh- what's going on?" she had graduated a little before him and came to see him.

"Oh- nothing Cho." And with one glance- he walked away.

end flashback

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. There was someone at the bathroom door. When I opened it, Ron was there.

"Hey c'mon Gin! They're gonna cut the cake." he said, but when he got one look at my expression he bent down so he could see me properly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Ron. Why wouldn't I be fine I mean," I cut off. I couldn't go any further.

"Don't worry Gin," he said with a smile very unlike his- nice. "He'll come around soon enough. Trust me. He's my best friend, Cho wont be with him too much longer."

"What do u mean...you're not gonna like- Kill her or anything. Right?" I asked frantically.

"No No No! Geeze. Harry was talking to me and he said he's considering dumping her- because he's into some one else!" he said.

"Doesn't mean it's me!"I said.

"Oh it doesn't?" he said sarcastically. " _Well I was talking to Cho about not buying a dog but she wouldn't listen. Hmm Ginny's not back yet? Where IS Ginny? Man she's taking a long time. _Nah, Ginny. You're right, there's no _WAY, _Harry's into you."


	2. Is it Possible?

Disclaimer: don't own a thing!

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 2-

As Ron and I walked downstairs, my head started spinning. _Harry into someone else. Harry into ME!..No! No! It couldn't happen...I mean..I'm..I'm ME!_

"No!" I said out loud.

"Uh- what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ron. You're wrong. Harry doesn't like me. At least in that way. He's been in love with Cho for like- ever! He's not gonna go dump her because he has a small thing for his best buds little sister!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Think what you want. All I know is that he couldn't stop talking about you, wondering where you are. Hey I'm your brother...and even I don't even talk that much about you.

He didn't tell me if he really is gonna dump Cho-which I really hope he does- nor did he say that he is into someone else, but he definately is seeing a little something more than the little girl he saved from You-Know-Who in his second year." he concluded.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled. "And how would you know whats going on in his head?"

"Ok, fine then Ginny. You wanna know how I know? I can tell because the way he was acting downstairs when you were upstairs was the same way I alwys acted when Hermione wasn't around before we got together!" he said, a blush creeping up his face.

"Ron! RON! Where are you?" came Hermione's voice. Instantly my brothers face lit up- just like mine did whenever Harry came in. Only in this case Hermione's face lit up whenever she saw Ron.

"I'm right hear Herm!" he said.

"Oh hi. Hey Gin, where ya been?" she said.

"In the little girls room."

"Ah well. I'd get out there if I were you. Someone is looking for you." she winked.

As soon as I got outside my eyes immediately went to Harry, who was talking to Fred and George. By the looks of it Alicia and Cho were getting all giddy while admiring Angelina's ring.

I looked at Bill. I always felt really close to my brother. Bill was easily one of the coolest. I went over to him and sat down.

"Hey Gin! What's goin on?" he asked, his fang earring swinging.

"Hmmm...lets see. I feel alone. I mean, like always I am the youngest one hear-nothing new- but this time I really feel left out. I mean everyone has somebody. You have Fleur, even though she's not here. Charlie has his girlfriend who's he's barely told us about, and even though you and Charlie's girlfriends aren't here you still have each other. Fred and George are still themselves but they have Angelina and Alicia, who keep them in line. I used to be able to hang with Hermione, but now she's with Ron and they're always all over each other...and don't even get me started on Harry!" I gushed this all out without even realizing it.

"Don't worry I wont." Bill laughed. "Hey, go talk to Harry, he's all alone."

I nervously leapt from her seat and went over to Harry.

"Hey Harry! Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey Gin! Nothing much, just thinking I guess." he said.

"About what?"

"You wouldn't understand." he said.

I smirked at him, "Try me."

"Are you really sure you can handle it?" he said smiling sarcastically now too.

"Uh..yea I think so." I said.

"Ok then..but let's go take a walk. I'd rather not say it where everyone can hear." he got up from the sheet he was sitting on, on the ground, and offered his hand to me. I took it, clearly aware that I was trembling from his touch...so soft!

"So what do you have to say?" I asked.

"Well, it's about Cho."

"Oh," I said.

"See I knew who wouldn't understand. I didn't want to bother you with such stupid stuff. Normally I would go bug Hermione, but it's impossible to pry her away form Ron these days." he said laughing.

"Yea, I know what you mean," I said, laughing too, "But it's so cute. They are so head over heals for each other. It's only a matter of time before they're walking down the aisle." Harry didn't reply.

"It doesn't upset you that they're together does it?" I asked.

"What? No way! I love it that they're together. They are always so happy. It's just that my relationship is falling apart. Cho doesn't give me any freedom. It's like she doesn't trust me. She wants me to move in so she could _keep an eye on me_ as she says, but I don't want that you know. I want to be free. I want her to be the same person she was when I graduated. But she's not, she's different."

I just looked at him not saying anything, afraid that if I spoke it might remind him he's taking to little Ginny Weasley.

"I've talked about breaking up a few times. She pretends she doesn't hear me. Just kisses me and acts like everything's fine, and I didn't say a thing- are you ok?" I gave a little un-intentional jump when he said that she kissed him. I nodded weakly.

"So- so what are you going to do about it?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know," he said miserably..

"Oh." I looked at the floor not sure whether I should be happy or sad about this. I shivered. It felt really cold, even though it was the end of July. Suddenly I felt Harry's arm around my shoulders. When I looked at him he had the expression of a friend helping another friend out, but somehow I didnt think it was. I mean- he knew how hot it was outside and he just put his arm around me like it was really cold out.

"Better?" he asked smiling.

I smiled and he smiled back. This guy was just too perfect. I mean not only does he have a smile that could like melt an iceburg, but he was nice, and friendly, and oh so sweet.

We walked to our lake which was beautiful, and sat down on the bench.He withdrew his arm from my shoulder.

"You've changed a lot Gin, you know that, right?" he said, smiling.

"How?"

"Well, actually, now that I think of it you haven't changed that much. You're not as shy around me, but you're still quiet. Hey, you know what I regret? Not taking you to the Yule Ball in fourth year." he said. I laughed, not really sure where this was going. "I mean- I wanted to take Cho, which I didn't, but I ended up going with Parvati. I feel I would've had more fun with you."

"I think I would have had more fun too...looking at who I had as a partner." I said thoughtfully. Harry laughed.

"See what I mean? A couple of years ago the closest form of communication you would give me would be a look, and then an elbow in butter." He laughed while I blushed. "All though I was freaked out at the time because someone was totally obbsessed over me, now I think it was rather cute."

"Should I be thankful?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," he laughed.

Then we heard talking in the distance. We looked at each other, and together we followed the voices. The voices led us to the other side of the lake where we found Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you." we heard Ron say.

"Urgh I do NOT need to hear my brother saying this," I mumbled.

"Gin, do you think he's proposing?"he asked.

"Only one way to find out," and we moved closer.

"Ron, do I even need to tell you that I love you too? I mean I though we've established that-like- four years ago," we heard Hermione say.

"Good," came Ron's voice, "Then could you answer a question for me?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I get to hear my brother propose!" I squealed, but Harry slapped his hand over my mouth, and stood staring at Ron and Hermione with a look of deep aprehension.

"Uh- I guess I could," we heard Hermione say. By this point I was jumping up and down on the balls of my feet, and Ron knealed down in front of Hermione, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Hermione Granger, you are my best friend, the love of my life, so I will ask you, with all the courage I can get, will you marry me?" Ron said the last part very fast.

Hermione by this point was crying.

"Ron, I would be throwing away my entire life if I didn't answer this question with just one answer, yes. Yes I will marry you Ronald Weasley." Ron leapt to the ground and pulled her into a hug. Hermione was crying harder than ever and I could even see tears of joy in my brothers eyes.

By this point I was even crying, quietly, but enough for someone to notice. I looked up quickely to see if Harry had seen me crying. He had. He was looking down at me and smiling.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "It's just that seeing my brother so happy, is getting me to think if I will ever be the person getting proposed to."

"You will, Ginny. I mean any guy, who was loved by you, and didnt take advantage of that, is the biggest jack-ass in the world."

He looked down at me strangely and then looked back at Ron, who was now slipping the ring onto Hermione's finger. We saw Hermione go in to kiss him, but Ron pulled away.

"One second. Harry! Ginny! You can come out now!" he screamed. I gave Harry a wild look of surprise, -how did he know?- and then ran out the hug Ron.


	3. I Love the Nightlife

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

Chapter 3- I Love the Nightlife

The rest of the party went alright. When we returned, me and Harry very quiet and awkward around eachother, and Ron and Hermione all over eachother, Cho came running over and grabbed Harry. He gave me an apoligetic look as he was being dragged of. Cho kinda gave me some kind of half smile, but I distinctly heard her say something along the lines of,

"What were you doing with your best friends LITTLE sister?"

Unfortunately I didn't hear Harry's response.

About 5 minutes later I heard the clanking of glass, and as I turned around realized Ron was making a toast to something that everyone seemed confused about, except of course Ron, Hermione, Harry, and me.

"Uh- hey guys. Umm...well how to say this.." his ears went red. "Well as you all know Hermione and I have been..uh...together for quite a while now...and...uh..."

"Oh come on Ron...spit it out!" Harry yelled out winking at Ron.

"Well..uh..." Ron started.

"Oh for heavens sake... Ron and I are going to be married!" Hermione stated.

A whole lot of things happened at once. Bill, Charlie, Angelina, Alicia, Mr.Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Percy and Penelope all started applauding. Fred and George started whislting the Death March, Mrs. Weasley broke down crying and ran to hug her son and future daughter-in-law, and I saw Cho pull Harry into the kitchen.

Me, being the love sick nosey body that I am, followed. I hid behind a cabinet and listened.

"Harry what is this? Fred and Angelina...now Ron and Hermione? Why haven't you asked me yet?" she demanded.

"Asked you what?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Ask me to marry you!" Cho yelled.

"Oh," Harry said. I peaked around the corner and saw him looking at the ground. _How dare that foul woman put such pressure on him? _I asked myself. Then suddenly a smile came accross Harry's face. I snapped back quick, afraid that I'll have to see him propose marrige now too. My brother is enough thank you very much, I don't need the love of my life to do the same.

"You want to know why I haven't asked you to marry me Cho? It's because I don't want to marry you. We've been out of school so long. Don't you think I would've asked you already? Now I'm not saying I want to break up soon, but I don't see you as my, well, soul mate."

"So basically what you're saying is that you want to be with me for now, but won't be with me forever?" Cho said in a quivering voice.

"Yea. Hey c'mon let's get back to the party. I have to congratulate Ron and Hermione." He put an arm around her and went back outside.

By the end of the party everyone was exhausted. Everyone disapparated back to their own homes, except for Harry, who went to Cho's.

When I arrived in my house I walked to the freezer, pulled out a carton of ice cream, got a spoon and settled down to watch TV.

About ten minutes into Titanic there was a know at the door.

"_Who could be out at this hour?" _I asked myself as I walked to the door.

There was a knocking again.

"C'mon Ginny are you there?" said an oddly familiar voice.

"Harry?" I asked with confusion as I pulled open the door.

"Well you sound pleased to see me," he said. "Look, Cho just dumped me, although I don't know why. I don't really wanna be alone, you know?"

"Of course!" Ginny said.

"And I don't want to crash at Ron or Hermione's because wherever they are I'm sure they're together, so I came to you. It's not a problem is it?" he asked miserably.

"No! No of course not! Hey I need someone to hang with for once. I'm so used to being my own company it's scary!"I gushed. Harry laughed, though I could tell his heart wasn't into it.

"So you'll be staying over tonight then?"I asked hopefully.

"Only if it's alright with you," he replied not looking at me.

"Of course it's alight with me! I have an extra bedroom- well actually its more like a closet with a bed, a window and a closet but it serves it purpose." he laughed again, only slightly. "Here let me show you the room then we'll come down and watch TV."

"Ok."

When we got back down to the living room I settled on the couch and he sat down next to me. We were slightly touching, and I instantly felt shivers rush up my spine. Now that it was quiet, we were all alone, I felt really uncomfortable, but in a happy way. Harry came to me!

"So did Cho say why she broke up with you?" I blurted out.

"Well, kinda. You had something to do with it actually. She said I was too close with you. That she was worried I would start fooling around behind her back or something. I asked her why she let me hang out with Hermione, and she said because she was with Ron."

"She then started totally insulting you, and got mad at me for telling her earlier that I was never going to marry her, and I just kinda blew up. Every bit of stress and anger that had been building up came bursting out. I started telling her how I was sick of her keeping an eye on me, how happy I am that Ron and Hermione are getting married, how flying for a living is starting to get me permanently light-headed," I had to giggle at this, but stopped immediately when Haryy gave me a look, "and that I think I'm in love with you- I -uh-mean-yogurt."

Did I just hear correctly? He's in love with yogurt? Or did he just say me and try to cover it- though lamely.

"Thank's Gin, for letting me stay here tonight, I promise I'll be gone by tomorrow,"

"No! Stay as long as you want. I need the company. I'm slowly losing my mind from being alone so long!" I pleaded.

"Maybe just for a couple of days," he said smiling, and he glanced up at the movie, Titanic.

It was at the part where Jack and Rose were flying at the front of the ship. I saw his face fall and went to reach for the remote, but as soon as my hand go there his landed on mine, stopping me from changing it. I tried to take my hand away because the electric shocks that he was causing me was getting almost painful, but he held on, entwining his fingers with mine.I looked shakily up at him.

"Were you upset that Cho broke up with you?" I asked shakily, my hand still in his. I felt his hand squeeze mine, and I felt him move closer to me.

"Well obviously I was, but not as much as I should have been. I think maybe it's because my feelings for her were slowly dripping away."

"Oh," I answered.

"Well I'm gonna get to bed," and he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second my head turned to the television, and our lips brushed up against each other. Within the next two seconds Harry must have mad a quick decision, because he jumped back, but then without a trace of fear came back toward me, gently pulled my head back with his hand, and kissed me. Now I don't mean a little kiss, I mean a real one. The very one I had been waiting for my entire life. We pulled apart for a split second, and then fell back onto the couch, with his hands around my waist, and mine in his hair.

Then out of no where he stood up.

"Umm...sorry...just a little tired I guess."

And he walked out of the room into his bedroom. I lied there, crying myself to sleep, but I swore a heard a creek and felt eyes on me. As I was falling asleep I heard Harry's voice say to me,

"I wasn't that tired."

What do you guys think? PLEASE COMMENT! good or bad. LEAVE SOME! thanks!


	4. What Once Was

Disclaimer- nope not mine...don't own anything.

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE- I know that throughout the entire story it was from Ginny's point of view, but I'm going to do this chapter from both Harry's point of view, and me telling the story of how Harry fell in love with Ginny. Next chapter we'll go back to where we left off (at Ginny's house) and from Ginny's POV.

Chapter 4- A look into Harry's life.

"Harry!" came Cho's voice over the phone.

"Uh- Cho?" Harry answered.

"My goodness Harry how long have you known me and you still don't recognize my voice?" Cho gasped, and Harry could hear the tears in her voice.

"I knew it was you," Harry said quickly not wanting to have to deal with another crying fit, "but I wasn't expecting you to call me at," he checked his clock, "three in the morning."

"Oh well I just wanted to say that I miss you!" Cho said cheerfully.

"Ok I miss you too, but couldn't that have waited until the morning since we are going to breakfast with your parents tomorrow?" Harry asked as politely as possible.

"Well I guess. Oh well. So what are you doing?" Cho continued. Harry shook his head in shock.

"Well I was _sleeping _until you woke me up, so now I'm talking to you half asleep."

"Honestly, you get so grumpy when you're tired Harry. You know Cedric was never like that, although I never did see him until breakfast so..." and she kept babbaling on and on.

Harry's POV

_Unbelievable! Five years and she's still comparing me to Cedric. Even before we were going out she would get upset when I didn't want to talk about him **all **the time. And I can't believe she called me at three in the morning AGAIN! This is what the second time this week? I just don't get it...it's not like I'm doing anything behind her back._

"HARRY are you even listening to me?" Cho's voice rang in Harry's ears, making him leap away from the phone.

"Uh-yea. You know I got to get to sleep. Training at 7 tomorrow, and then we are meeting your parents at 10 right?"

"Yea. Uh, before I go Harry, I want to ask you something. What do you think of Ron's little sister?" she asked very serious.

"Ginny?"

"That's her name isn't it?" Cho replied sarcastically.

"Yea. Umm...I don't know why you're asking me this, but she's a really good friend, one of my best, I mean we go way back. I saved her from Tom Riddle in her first year. It was funny, she was always really shy around me because she had this huge crush on me. Then eventually she gave up and went out with a few guys. She's Ron's sister so I see her whenever I go over there," Harry said, gushing everything until Cho interrupted.

"Ok Harry I get it! I only asked what you think of her, not every little detail. I just want to make sure that you're not _- _oh never mind! Imagine me thinking you two had something going on!. Well bye bye! Kisses!" and she hung up.

That got Harry to thinking.

Harry's POV

_Have something going on with Ginny. Hmmm... well that's certainly different. Now that I think of it I guess I was always attracted to her in a way, but not much- I mean she's Ron's sister, AND I'm in love with Cho._

"Are you really?" asked a little voice in his head.

"What?" he mentally asked back.

"Are you really in love with Cho?"

'Of course I mean I've always been in love with her," Harry told himself again.

"OoOoOok then. Then why did u kiss Ginny when you graduated Hogwarts?" his voice asked him.

" I only meant for that to be a friendly kiss."

" But it didn't turn out like that did it now, my friend?" Harry's friend asked again.

"Will you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry yelled, this time out loud. The voice quieted down, but as Harry drifted off to sleep, he kept hearing some part of his head reflecting on what Cho had just said,

"_**Ok Harry I get it! I only asked what you think of her, not every little detail. I just want to make sure that you're not - oh never mind! Imagine me thinking you two had something going on!" **_

dream/flashback

"_Harry! Congratulations!"_

"_Oh- uh- thanks Ginny," I said. I was trying to act happy, but I wasn't. I was a mess._

"_Harry- uh- are u alright?" Ginny had asked, so. I figured I should tell her the truth. We had both outgrown that awkward stage._

"_Um well...not really Gin, you see. Well today is the last day of Hogwarts. Where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do? This is the ONLY real home I ever had...beside for your place of course." _

"_Look Harry," She said, " You know my parents LOVE you. You can stay with us whenever you like. When I graduate I am gonna by myself a house- and your always welcome there. Ron and Hermione- well they are gonna be moving in together in about a year...and I'll be willing to bet anything that you would be welcome there too. And sooner or later you're gonna get a job so you'll have money for your own place."_

_I looked at her, and cursed myself for not noticing how much life she always brought with her and how beautiful she was, then said, _

"_You know, Gin, I know we never talked much, but I always felt really close to you. Maybe it was because of what happened in your first year, but- uh -I've always felt confident in you. Thanks." _

_Then, I did something I never would have dreamed of doing, I leaned down and kissed her. A soft gentle kiss on the lips. I meant that merely as a thank- you kiss, but for some reason when I leaned down, I felt embarrassed, almost nervous. When we broke apart Ginny looked as though she was about to faint._

_I was losing my mind. I have a girlfriend! I'm not supposed to be getting this nervous over Ginny. I mean I never get this nervous over Hermione! Or Cho..._

_Cho. Cho was my girlfriend. I was SUPPOSED to get nervous around Cho. She had graduated the previous year, and had come to see me. What do I do? I looked down at Ginny who was still staring at me in shock, all I wanted to do at that moment was kiss her. Kiss her until the world stopped, until we couldn't take it any more, until she pushed me away... I leaned down to kiss her but at that moment Cho walked in... kiss her until someone stopped us._

"_Harry! Uh- what's going on?"she asked suspiciously._

_Oh god! She can't know!_

"_Oh- nothing Cho." I answered quickly, I grabbed her hand and went outside, but not without a last look at Ginny. She was staring at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking except hurt. I knew Ginny pretty well by now, and I could easily tell how much pain she was in. How much pain I caused her. _

Harry awoke with a start. He felt empty. He felt as if he couldn't stay in bed anymore. He crawled out of his bed and to his kitchen for a glass of water.He wasn't in the mood for ice cold water, so he drank tap instead. He sat at his table, and thought. Thought about Cho, about Ron and Hermione, how everything was so easy for them. He thought about Ginny. He wondered if he made a mistake, choosing Cho over Ginny. He stayed in the kitchen for about an hour and a half. When he glanced at the clock on his microwave he noticed it said 5:45. He knew he had to get to bed, he had to be up in 45 minutes in order to make it to practice on time, and he needed his rest.

As he crawled into bed something kept telling him "Just look at her. Look at Ginny and every question you ever had about her or Cho will be answered."

Harry's POV

Sooo tired. Must sleep. Must rest. Must close eyes. Must see Ginny. Oh man, I must really be losing it, I mean thinking about Ginny is one thing, but when I need sleep-deperately- ! I mean Ron's sister, I've known her forever! But then again, we were never always really uncomfortable around each other. I always thought it was because of that stupid crush she had on me. I mean it wasn't that we didn't like each other. We always liked each other. Maybe, the reason we were always weird around each other was because we always did like each other more than we were aware. Maybe I should just look at her. Maybe I will find myself totally in love with her and forget about Cho. Haa haa! This is ridiculous, but maybe I should try it just to make sure, and prove to myself I don't have feeling for her, in that way.

end Harry's POV

Harry got up from his bed, walked downstairs to his fire, took a handful of Flu Powder, threw it into the fire, knelt down beside the fire place, stuck his head in, and yelled, "Ginny Weasley's apartment!"

He felt his head spinning and when it finally stopped, he noticed her fire was in her bedroom, where she was sleeping. Harry's heart suddenly started beating real fast. He wanted to leave, but something kept him there. And he finally realized what it was. _Her._ Harry felt he needed to stay there because Ginny was there. He watched her. Watched her breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out... He felt the familiar urge to kiss her, and it scared him because he thought those one-time feelings for Ginny were one-time only. But not until now did he realize that they weren't. That they never would be. That he and Ginny Weasley were meant for eachother. How Harry was always in love with her, even before he realized it.

Harry pulled his head back from her fire, and came back huffing and puffing. He couldn't believe it. Not that he was in love with Ginny, no, what he couldn't believe was that he just realized it. He had just realized that Cho meant nothing to him, well maybe she did, but not as much as Ginny did. He looked at his clock. 6:30.

"Man, I gotta go!" he said.

And dashed out the door.

**author's note**

so now we will go back to where we left off. Right after Harry kissed Ginny.

Please Review!


	5. sweet as sugar

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well there it is/...chappie 5...and we are back at Ginny's POV...taking place at the end of chapter 3.

When I woke up I was still on the couch, and the sun was streaming in. I looked around. Harry wasn't there.

"Harry?" I called. "HARRY?" I called again.

" Yea?" came Harry's voice from my spare bedroom. I got up and walked to the bedroom door, but soon as I got to the door, it opened and Harry stepped out. My breath caught in my throat and I actually started choking. Harry got a look of concern on his face and started patting me on the back. Needless to say as soon as he started to pat me on the back, I stopped coughing and started laughing. And pretty soon he started laughing too.

"You ok?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yea, just feel like an idiot," I answered. He smiled.

"Ginny, you don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me. God knows I've seen you in worse situations. Chamber of Secrets, broken bones, dancing with Neville. Get my point? 'Cuz I can keep going."

"No! Don't! I get it!" I laughed. "Just don't say anymore!" I turned away with that little flirty smile.Wwell whatever I call flirty, I was never much of a flirter.

I saw him smile back...but it was a different smile, like the smile he gave me last night before he- well- you know. He didn't know I saw him, but I did.

I looked at him, "So, what do you want for breakfast?" He just stared at me.

"What?" he asked, sounding highly surprised. I frowned at him.

"No need to sound so surprised. I know how to cook."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Because last time I had your cooking I spent the rest of the night in the bathroom." He had that teasing smile on that made me melt.

"Shut up! That wasn't my fault. I accidentaly hit the bottle of laxitive into the soup. Not my fault!" I yelled, I acted like one of those really flaunty girls all giggly and acting insulted, but he seemed to be enjoying it. I remembered last night. He would not have kissed me if he didnt mean it. I wasnt listening to his _"just tired_" B.S. So, I decided to have a little fun.

"Why don't you help me cook then?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Fine," he said, "but first I haev to make sure all medicines of any sort are out of harms way." He walked away with that same smirk I gave him earlier.

"_You wanna play?" _I asked myself. "_Let's play."_

"Ok Ginny, what do you want ME to make?" he asked me with a smirk. This was total flirt territory. I suddenly forgot every reason to be shy and to act like my self. I knew Harry too well, and I knew that he didnt think I would flirt back, or even realize that he was flirtting, but he was in trouble. Hee hee.

"Well, Harry," I said as I leaned around him ( making sure I touched him) to get the whip cream, "I could really go for something a little different." I paused, shook up the bottle, and covered him with it.

"You little!" he didnt finish his sentance because I was on the ground laughing. "You're in trouble now!" he grabbed the whipped cream and attempted to pour it on me. We were both cracking up. I screamed and ran out of the room. I was an idiot. Harry is in really good shape and caught up with me easily. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on the ground. He poured it all over me. I was covered, but laughing so hard.

It was all over my face. He was on top of me, laughing. Then I saw his head come down, and he licked some of the whipped cream off of my forehead.

"Mmm mmm good," he said with a smile.

"_This is it," I thought. "Time for the big kill."_

"Want some more?" I asked seductively. I saw him panic for a moment, but he didnt move. He stayed where he was. He looked me in the eyes, and I leaned my head up just enough for him to close the small gap between us if he wishes. Which he did. His lips touched mine and I kissed him back. Our kiss quickly grew into a big Hollywood kiss, but I had to stop.

"Is this really happening?" I asked him. He looked at me, rolled over onto the floor, and sat up.

"Yea- yea it is,"

"And this doesn't bother you?" I asked, fearing his answer, but I had to ask it. I looked into his eyes, and I saw that he had not a trace of doubt. He leaned foward, brushed a lock of hair of off my face.

"Hell no!" he said laughing. I started laughing and leaned in to kiss him again, but at that exact moment we heard a faint _pop _and Hermione showed up. She took one glance at us and started cracking up.

"Oh, man! You are SO lucky it was me who found you and not Ron," she said, putting her hand out and helping me up. " I mean, Ron does want you together, but if he found you the way I did, uh- he wouldn't have been so thrilled."

Harry and I blushed. Hermione surveyed us, trying to be serious, then Hermione said "Well I came by to invite you to dinner, Ginny. I would have been over to your in about 5 minutes Harry, but thankfully you saved me sometime."

Harry gave her a look to kill, but Hermione took it gracefully and smirked at him.

"Look," she started. "Im not going to mention this to Ron, 'cuz honestly, it might damage him. But im glad you two have finally come around. Wait Harry, Cho?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "Over."

Hermione stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Well she kicked me out. I take that as being over."

Hermione had a worried look. "You know I want nothing more than to see you together," Hermione started as Harry looked over at me. "But I don't want Cho to have anything to say about you. Talk to her Harry, and make sure before she catches you." Harry looked glum but nodded.

Hermione smiled. "So!" she said. "Tonight, my house around 8 ok?" I nodded and so did Harry. "Good. So uh- carry on!" she winked and disapparated in the blink of an eye.

I didnt know what to do. Hermione had caught us in the heat of the moment. Now that it was gone, now what? I looked over at Harry. He looked worried but when he caught my eye he smiled. He sat up and sat in front of me.

"Look," he said. "Bottom line is, I've been in love with you since forever. And now that you finally know, and you feel the same way- I hope?" he looked worried for a second and stared at me. My heart was beating so loud I barely processed what he said. I just smiled. "Great," he said breathing a sigh of relief. "But Hermione's right. I need to clear this up with Cho."

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"The truth. That theres no one else in the world I need besides for you." He smiled, and took my face in his hand. I leaned foward and kissed him. As we were kissing he picked me up and walked over to the bathroom. He placed me down at the door, and my mind was reeling at what could happen next. Suddenly, he broke away and smiled.

"Now go get cleaned up. I need to talk to Cho. Ill see you at Hermione's later." And with that he winked, and disapparated. Shocked at the gentleman he turned out to be, but slightly disappointed, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for the dinner at Hermione's house.


	6. The Wrath of Cho

Disclaimer: You know I own nothing.

Chapter 6

As I walked in Hermione's house is my little black dress, I was shocked at the place. It was as if Hermione has temporarily transformed her little apartment into a formal restaurant. It was lit with candles, with some muggle music playing in the background, all dimly lit, and furniture moved out of the room. In the middle stood a table with four chairs around it, clearly for her, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I looked around and found Hermione in her room putting her earrings on, and Ron sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hello?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Ginny! Hi!" Hermione said and came to give me a hug. Ron looked up from his magazine and winked.

"Did Harry get here yet?" I asked. Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"No not yet, should be here any second though."

"Come on, can we start eating? Im starving!" Ron complained. He looked at Hermione as if wishing her to make it all better.

"Well let's go and sit down, and wait for him." Hermione said. Ron smiled and took her hand as she lifted him to his feet, her diamond ring sparkling. Just as we all sat around the table Harry came through the door, looking flustered, and just at the sight of him my palms got sweat and my heart sped up. He didnt look at me as he ran to give Hermione a hug and slap Ron on the back.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said, as my heart broke. Why was he not paying me any attention? "Turns out breaking up with a long time girlfriend is harder than it seems." Hermione smiled at his lame joke, but Ron looked confused. Harry looked at me and acted as if someone had slapped him in the head.

"Oh my god, Gin I barely recognized you," he said as he took my face in his hands and softly kissed me. Happiness.

"Hold on a minute," Ron demanded. "REWIND! What's going on here?"

"Ron, your sister is the reason why I pulled the plug on Cho. How can I possibly be with anyone else?" Harry explained. I looked nervously over at Ron, who seemed shocked but not angry, and then at Hermione, who looked close to tears.

Ron looked at both of us seriously, and after a moment, he just smiled and shook his head. Then he laughed and patted Harry on the head.

"Good luck, man and take care of her," he said and Harry laughed and I smiled. Then out of nowhere he turned to me and said, "Good luck, Gin, take care of him, and if you hurt him I'll find you." We all cracked up.

We were all sitting around the table, enjoying the delicious food when Ron cleared his throat. "So, um, I'm sure you're wondering why this is so fancy when you know I prefer going out to McDonalds." Hermione slapped him, and Harry and I laughed.

"Buuuuuuuuuuut its because we wanna ask you guys a special favor. Harry, man, I'd like you to be my best man." He smiled nervously.

"And Ginny," Hermione said to me, "You're the only true girlfriend I have, and I love you to death, be my maid of honor?" Now I can't say I didn't see this coming, but I was overjoyed all the same.

"Of course!" I cried, and went to give her a hug as Harry said, "Of course, mate."

Unfortunately out happiness didn't last very long. Just as Hermione and I were talking about wedding plans and Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, we heard a '_pop'._ We all turned around, only to find Cho standing in the doorway, livid.

"Cho!" Harry yelped, and sprang to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I _AM _your girlfriend, I thought I had the right to be here!" she yelled. Harry was looking quite angry now, and glanced at me apologetically.

"What are you talking about? I broke up with you two hours ago! And you were not invited here, so even if we were still dating, you still don't have the right to be here!" Harry exclaimed. It was just then that Cho looked around and saw me sitting there, along with only Ron and Hermione.

"You!" she snarled at me. " You look like your on a date with MY MAN! How dare you?"

I glared at her. "Cho- what makes you think Harry's your property?" What nerve!

"You bitch!" she screamed. "You were _always_ after him, even though I _knew_ he can have any interest in _you._ I mean you're his best friend's _little_ sister, such a child. And look at you now, thinking maybe you can get him by trying to look all pretty. Don't even try."

"Look, Cho-Hoe, mind if I call you that?" I asked smartly. " I'm more mature than you will ever be. Now, stop trying to act tougher than you are or your hair will curl. As for Harry, apparently he broke up with you for someone better."

Cho laughed, "Yea, right. Who?" Harry walked over to me, pulled me out of my chair, and put his arm around me.

"So tell me again, Cho how he would NEVER like me?" I asked, and smirked. This was apparently too much for Cho and she lunged at me and Harry. I jumped back in time, but Harry didn't. She slapped Harry across the face, and I pulled out my wand on her.

"Get out, Cho," I said calmly.

"Psh, your not dumb enough to mess with me, little Ginny." she glared.

"Maybe not," came two voices behind me. Ron and Hermione both had their wands pointed at Cho. "But we are. Get out." Cho didn't mess with theex-head girl and her very angry fiancé, and disapparated out in a second.

Ron and Hermione put their wands away, I collapsed on the couch, and Harry plopped down next to me. I looked at his face where Cho slapped him, and kissed it. Harry looked me into the eyes for a second, then looked to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry guys, I'm so sorry."

After things settled down, we all just sat down, not knowing what to do.

"So I-um- I guess ill be going, now guys." Harry sighed. I looked at him, not wanting to leave him like this.

"I'll go with you," I said. He smiled sadly at me, and nodded. We said our good-byes and apparated back to his house.

"I'm sorry about tonight," he said after a minute. "I think she always knew there was something different about you and me. Ever since that day at my graduation from Hogwarts." I smiled in rememberance.

"What is it about you?" I asked, smiling. "I want to know how I can be so much older and mature, and you're still the only guy thats ever made me feel like this."

"Like what?" he said, inching towards me.

"Like I cant breathe. Make my heart beat. Put my stomach in knots."

"And how do you feel now?" By now he was near me, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I feel amazing. You'll never know." He looked at me oddly.

"I'm sure I know. Because there hasn't been a moment since I met you that my stomach didn't do a summersault when it sees you. Even when I didn't realize the way I felt about you, it was there." He kissed me softly, perfectly. It was like I wasnt even there. The whole room was spinning, and even though this wasn't as passionate as our morning with the whipped cream, it was much more personal and much more us.

"I have to go," I found myself saying, though I didn't know why.

"What?" Harry seemed momentarilly confused. "Why?"

"Because, it's been a long night. And it's gotta end. Just like this. Perfect." He smiled and lightly kissed me. Then he stood back and gave me room to apparate.

What do you guys think? comments are appreciated! thanks for all the comments so far!


	7. Destiny

FAST FOWARD 6 MONTHS: IT IS NOW TIME FOR RON AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING.

"GINNY!" I heard Hermione screaming from her room. I was getting dressed and going over my maid of honor speech when I heard Hermione calling. It had been six months since we found out about the wedding. It had been six months since I was asked to be maid of honor.

And it had been six months since Harry and finally became 'me and Harry.' It was all like a fantasy. He was amazing. More amazing that I could have imagined.

"Yea Hermione?" I called back.

"Have you seen my mother? I seem to have lost her, and thats not very good."

"Um no that can't be good, but look. It's your wedding day and youre not even in your dress yet. Go get dressed, and I'll find your mother." I pushed her into the room and walked off to find Mrs. Granger.

"Mrs. Granger?" I called out. I walked past a room looking for the mother of the bride, when I heard something that caught me ear.

"I'm telling you, Ron, I can't do it anymore!" I heard Harry's voice say. "She's always calling me, and not getting that I'm sick of her!"

My world was spinning,_ How could he be saying these things?._ We haven't had any fights lately. I never picked up on him trying to get rid of me. And how could he be saying these things to Ron, my brother!

"Easy Harry, you'll work it out," was all I heard Ron saying as he walked out of the room. He didn't see me as he left, and I quickly left to avoid and run-in with Harry.

I bumped in Mrs. Granger sitting by herself.

"Mrs. Granger?" I asked. She looked up looking teary eyed.

"Oh, hi Ginny," she said, wiping her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little nervous. My little girl going off and getting married. And I can't see how her and Ron are right together, honestly," she looked at me apologetically.

"Mrs. Granger," I said. "Ron and Hermione were the two people who fought the most in school," her mother looked worried at this. "But they were also the two people who loved each other more deeply than anyone in our school. It took them a while to realize it, but believe me when I tell you that there was not one person in our school who wasn't a hundred percent sure this was going to happen to them." She looked at me, and smiled.

"Time to say goodbye," and she wiped a tear away, hugged me, and walked towards Hermione's room. I made myself cry with that speech, and I hurried after her.

The wedding march had begun, and Harry had come up to me to kiss me before running up to meet Ron at the front of the church.

"Don't kiss me," I spat. "I heard you talking to Ron about trying to get rid of me, so just save it, I'll leave you alone after today." I couldn't look at him without crying, and I needed to be strong for Hermione.

"Ginny, no wait," he began, but Hermione practically pushed him to the front of the crowd in an attempt to get him to move up with Ron.

Hermione was glowing. As she walked up to Ron, and Ron just couldn't take his eyes off of her. I considered testing him with magic, but decided that this moment was magical enough.

_This is it,_ I saw Ron mouth to Hermione as he took her hand. I glanced at Harry and found that he was staring at me. I tore my eyes away, making this not about me.

The rest of the ceremony was one of the most emotional times in my life. When they finally said, "I do," there was not one dry eye in the church. And when they kissed everyone felt like it was a fairy-tale ending.

Harry clinked his fork against his glass and stood up for his speech, which meant mine was next. Damn.

"Can I have your attention?" he asked the crowd. I looked up at him, feeling more heartbroken every second. " So here's Ron and Hermione Weasley. Something everyone whose ever heard them yell at eachother knew was destined to happen." Random giggles. "These two are my best friends in the world. I would be no where without them, but they would be no where without eachother. They fight all the time, and to someone who doesn't know them would think they probably couldn't last more than two seconds in the same room with eachother. But to someone who knew them for as long I have, they know that there were never two people who had more love and passion towards eachother. And im sure everyone knows that Ron and Hermione will always be togethr, fighting and bickering, but falling more in love with eachother at every shouted word." He smiled and help up his glass to a crowd of teary-eyed laughing people. "To Ron and Hermione!"

"TO RON AND HERMIONE!" everyone echoed. I stood up to do mine, but at that time Harry said something more.

" I have one more thing to say. If there's one thing my two best friends have taught me, it's how to love and trust someone." He looked at my confused face. " Thanks to them I have let the one person into my life that had become part of me, and so I need to ask her a question." He walked over to me, and my breathing was fast and irregular. "Ginny," he paused as if questioning himself. "Marry me?" he whispered that last part, wiht a look of longing and pain on his face. As if this one answer could make him or break him.

The whole room was quiet as he stood there holding my hand. He saw my confused face and mouthed something, _CHO._ I blinked. I looked around. So he was talking about Cho before. Oh.

I looked at him. There wasn't any other thing to say except, "YES!" I cried. He smiled so wide and grabbed me and spun me around as the entire room burst into applause and Hermione came running over to us, hugging us both.

It was the most amazing moment of my life. Harry and I were getting married. I was suddenly four years old again, but this time, my prince was really here. And I really did get my happily ever after.

FIN! That's it guys! comments and reviews are appreciated! hope you liked it!


End file.
